Vacation
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Moony takes Sirius and James along to a vacation to Hawaii. ONESHOT


A/N: My friend wanted me to post this fanfic. It's supposed to be funny, but it came out kind of fast in a spasm o' boredom. There's a story behind it though. I asked one of my other friends to come up with a series of words (and I didn't tell him for what). And he came up with: people, coconut, straw, banana, pineapple, phone, ipod, chinchilla, family, girls, and wonderful. Fun stuff to write a HP fanfic off of, right? ALSO, I do know that this wouldn't be set in a time of iPods, so do work with me here (A.K.A just pretend it makes sense - smile and nod).

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I use/abuse/obsess over it. Sadly, I never will, although JKR is my role model. :D However, I do own this story and the odd plotline. Sometimes I just feel like the plot bunnies are out to get me…

* * *

Vacation

James sat on a high stool, even his long legs dangling above the floor. He was leaning lazily back on the back of the stool and had a pair of shades tilted slightly below eye-level. His hazel eyes surveyed the people at the bar.

"Oi, Moony, this is brilliant!" Sirius rested with his legs up on the bar with an air of obvious smugness, much to the owner's dismay. And although the tiny, tanned person pushed on his legs with all his might, Padfoot's feet refused to budge. "Is all the Muggle world like this?" He gripped the coconut in his hands as his tongue twirled around the straw. But Moony was too preoccupied with Prongs to notice.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Moony's face blanched as James winked at the barmaid and flashed a fake ID. "Where did you even get one of those?" He took the piña colada and set it on the coun_ter_. Carefully picking out and placing the pineapple in his mouth (only to lick his fingers and cock an eyebrow – of course), James continued to flash dazzling, all attention-loving smiles at the several girls whose eyes were pasted on him.

"Why would I need to get when, when I have this?" His eyes motioned down to his pocket, which Moony knew all too well held his wand. All Moony could do in response was let out a tense sigh. "Moony, relax and have something to drink." The barmaid passed by again, walking around with an obvious exaggeration of the swaying of her hips. James hand grasped around a cold, glass cup with similar curves. "Here have a –" Pausing at the lack of name, he shoved the banana daiquiri into his friend's hand and shrugged. "Whatever it is."

Sirius, in the meantime, was throwing all his not-so-witty, teenager charm at a girl about his own age. "Hey, there." A hand ran through his hair in a way similar to James would have, and his smirk only got more defined as the girl's wonderful blue eyes sparkled.

"Aloha." As one would imagine the stereotypical Hawaiian hula dancer, she wrapped her flower-bracleted arms around him and battered her eyelashes. Sirius was fine thinking that he was quite happy indeed – thank you very much, and by now he had been forgotten by his friends.

"These are absolutely bloody wonderful!" After several more drinks, the effects on Moony were disastrously obvious. With a groggy grin uncharacteristic of his normally aware self, he himself proceeded over to a girl and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Name's Remus," he mumbled incoherently, before continuing to support himself on the poor lass.

Chuckling at the lovely effects of his works, James continued to scan the bar interestedly. It wasn't as if his three mates weren't occupied. Peter hadn't even bothered to tag along, although in all reality James thought this all the better. Sirius had his hands freely roaming around the girl, and Remus merely stood over there with a death-grip on the unsuspecting Muggle.

Among the things that caught his eye were those strange things all the Muggles seemed so keen to list to. Moony had called them iPods, and said they held music. For a race that was absolutely magicless, James figured they were getting along quite well. After all, there was that thing – a cell phone; wasn't it – that actually let people talk long distances. It seemed a lot more convenient than sticking your head in a fire, although, not quite as fun as a two-way mirror.

He was quite glad Remus' family had invited them over. It was supposed to have been a summer vacation for the three of them, but after constant begging from the other Marauders, Moony had complied to ask his parents if perhaps his friends could tag along.

Something caught James' eye. Beady eyes like a chinchilla's briefly met his as the man to whom they belonged to attempted to scurry away. A laugh broke through James' chest and he broke down. "That is rich."

A sneer caught the upturned lips as the man recognized – in much defeat – that he had been caught in the act.

"Malfoy." The word wasn't said with as much vehemence as usual, probably due to the shaky, still laugh-ridden tone which Prongs used.

"Potter." There was no less Slytherin sneer in his voice. And as Prongs scanned him up and down again, the Hawaiian shirt clashing horribly with the magenta pants (which, Merlin's beard, why would _anyone _wear), he couldn't help but break down into laughter once again.


End file.
